


By the Sea

by BlackCat46



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Haymitch and Effie being cute with River, Haymitch never gets a break with any of the kids, River playing in the sea, Sunset in Four, post rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46
Summary: Hayffie take River for a walk down to the sea, and River decides he wants a swim.
Relationships: Effie Trinket & Annie Cresta, Effie Trinket & River Odair, Haymitch Abernathy & Annie Cresta, Haymitch Abernathy & River Odair, Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Kudos: 8





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I was watching a Mrs Brown's Boys Christmas special when I got this idea, and thought it'd be cute to write.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, and I'm not Suzanne.

"I ain't comin' in the sea with you, kid," Haymitch grumbles, allowing River to tug him along the sand to the sea. "I'll watch you, but I'm not swimming."

"Do you want me to come?" Effie asks gently, in full knowledge that the four year old only wants Haymitch to play with him.

"Haymie," River insists.

Effie smiles and says "It's a good thing we never had babies, darling, you'd have this all the time."

"Sometimes, just sometimes, I want the kids to want you more," Haymitch grumbles. "I'm too old for this."

"Nonsense, my love," Effie says. "You don't have to swim with him, just stand on the shore, we'll be ready to get him if there's a problem."

He nods, and the two stand quietly on the shore, watching as River starts to swim, looking for all the world like a tiny Finnick, and Haymitch wraps his arm around Effie. "He's a fish," he remarks quietly. "Finnick would be proud."

"He should be here to see this," Effie says softly. "I would love it if he was. I wish I could wake up and he'd be having breakfast with us. Is it silly of me to picture him with us here and wish it was real?"

"Nah, I do too," Haymitch says softly, watching the tiny boy swim. "He deserved to live."

"He did," Effie agrees sadly. "It's horrible that he never got to see his baby boy."

"Haymie!" River shouts, and Haymitch focuses a little harder. The waves are starting to get rougher and larger, and the current is getting too strong. "Haymie, help!"

Haymitch runs into the water without hesitation, almost knocking Effie flat in his rush. He dives in as the water gets too deep. The salty water burns his eyes as he thrashes through it, fighting with all he has against the rapidly growing and strengthening current. His heart races as he slashes his hands hard through the rising waters, trying desperately to find the little boy. His hand makes brief contact with a flailing little arm, and he grabs it in relief, pulling River to him. River grips on tightly to him, wrapping his tiny arms around Haymitch's neck, and Haymitch swims back against the current, kicking harder to compensate the lack of one arm, his heart thundering in his chest. The feeling of sand starts to touch his toes, and he kicks harder before pushing himself up, River clutched tightly to his chest. He runs the rest of the way, out of breath, his heart thumping hard enough that it feels like it's tattooing against his throat, and collapses in the sand near Effie's feet. He puts River on the sand, flips him onto his back, and asks "You all right, kid? Did any water get in your mouth?"

"No," River says softly, sitting up and shaking his head. Effie takes her two wraps off and gives one to River and one to Haymitch. "Thanks you, Fifi."

"It's all right, darling," she says softly. "Haymitch, you didn't inhale any water, did you?"

"No," Haymitch mutters. "I don't think I breathed at all, Princess."

"You were so brave," she says softly. "You fought that for him. You're so brave, my love."

"You not going kiss again, are you?" River whines.

"Nah, not got enough breath," Haymitch says. "Need to be able to breathe if I'm going to kiss her, kid."

"Breathe into that wrap, darling, it'll help you regulate your breathing," Effie advises, lifting him and River onto her lap. "We can't stay here, the water's coming in."

"Tide," River corrects.

"The tide, darling, yes," Effie chuckles. "Thank you, baby. I'm glad you're both safe."

"You're useless in a crisis," Haymitch wheezes.

"You're not," Effie says softly. "You moved so quickly, I hadn't even seen what was going on until you had hold of him."

Haymitch leans back on her and says "It didn't feel like that. Felt like I was swimming forever. Didn't think I'd ever get him."

"I knew you would," River says. "You a hero. Everyone say it, now I really know it."

"You're bigging me up too far, kid," Haymitch says.

"No, he's not," Effie says softly, petting him. "He's right. You are a hero, everyone in Panem knows it. You'll be lucky if this story about you saving our friend's baby boy doesn't make tomorrow's headlines."

"Don't wish that on me," he groans. "I'd rather they ran another marriage story on us."

"They'll get bored of that," she sighs. "We're not getting married. We're getting back to the house before we all get swept out by the sea."

Haymitch gets up, then helps Effie to her feet. "Will you be okay to carry the boy?" he asks.

"Yes," Effie says. "Come on, gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Haymitch says. "That's the most exercise I've had since... Last night."

Effie laughs and River asks "Why you swim at night?"

"I wasn't swimming," Haymitch says. "I was doing something else."

River stares at him, then asks "That something Fifi?"

Both adults stare at him, and Haymitch growls "I'm going to murder Jo."

"I'll help you bury the body," Effie mutters. "No, honey, that something was not me, and you're too young to say such things. Never say that again, okay?"

"Okay," River says. "Is cuddle okay?"

"Cuddles are always okay," Effie says softly. The walk back to the house is quiet as River starts to fall asleep, curled in Effie's arms. As they approach the Village, Effie whispers "Is it something you ever considered? Having children?"

"Once, years ago," Haymitch says softly. "I was only a kid, bit older than River. Ma let me watch the Games that year. I didn't consider it again."

"That's enough to put anyone off," Effie agrees quietly, watching River.

"You'd better not have a surprise for me, sweetheart," Haymitch says, giving her a quick hug.

"That boat sailed a long time ago, and we weren't on it," Effie scoffs. "I'm not even _going_ there with that idea. No. I was just thinking, had things been different for us, we could have had one by now."

"Do you want one?" he asks.

"No," she snorts. "Not in the slightest. I just think about it every so often, you know? We could have had a little one like River by now. I wonder what he or she would looked like, who it would have acted more like. I like to think they would have your eyes."

He hugs her, presses a kiss to her head, then asks "You sure you don't want to go there?"

"Certain," she chuckles softly. "It's just the thought. It might have been nice. We don't know, and it's best that way. That adrenaline you felt for River would be a million times worse if you had to live with it."

He chuckles and says "I live with it anyway, you're even clumsier than the kid."

She laughs as they walk through the Village gates. "Then be grateful we're child free, darling," she says. "Imagine that fear for an innocent. We'd die of stress."

He laughs, then kisses her head. "All right, Princess. Protection it is," he murmurs into her ear. Annie meets them at the door, and Haymitch smiles. "Don't worry, we tired him out."

"I saw everything," Annie says. "I was watching from the window. Thank you."

Haymitch shrugs. "Wasn't about to add him to the list," he says quietly. "Might want to take a floatie or two next time."

Annie smiles and says "You did just fine. He's safe, and that's what counts. Go on, you look like you're ready to collapse."

Effie smiles and says "Goodnight, Annie," before handing River back and walking up the stairs to the guest room she and Haymitch are sharing. Haymitch flops on the bed as Effie locks their bedroom door, and she smiles over at him. "What do you say we go shower?"

"Yeah," he mutters. "I've got sand in places sand should never be, and it's taking the first three layers of skin."

Effie makes a face and says "So have I. Let's go."

He smirks as she walks into the bathroom, following her all too happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. If you spot any mistakes or anything that needs improvement, let me know down in that comment box. Thanks for reading. Hope you're well, and that things get better for you if not.
> 
> Until next time. Cat xxx


End file.
